I Belong To Me
by tealybella
Summary: She hates me for trying to change her.She hates his long hair,pearl white eyes and perfect body,Damn you Huuyga! I sucks at summaries.TwoShot Plz. read and review


1I Belong 2 Me

Rating-T

Summary-She have enough of him trying to change her.One day she have had enough of it.Neji! I'm not going to take anymore crap from you!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or the song.

"Blah" talking or the story

"_Blah" extra sidenotes_

"_**Blah" singing

* * *

**_

"Tenten why can't you be stronger?" asked her boyfriend for 2 year Neji. She can't believe it,she train so much to please him and all he can ever do is bring her down.Why did she ever fall in love with him? Oh yeah because he confess that he like her._ Like_ not _love_,that's two different thing, she_ love_ him while he _like _her.

"Neji, I do try,I try everyday!" she screamed as she started to cry. "No you don't,Sakura try less than you and she is better than you,Why can't you do that?" he asked sarcastically. "Plus,look that how lady like and quiet Hinata is,she is a lady and you are not,why can't you be like that?" he asked again.

TenTen can feel her eyes get watery. "Don't you see that I try everyday to impress you ,to measure up to

you,to gain your respect,to gain your full love!" TenTen screamed as she burst out crying.

Neji felt guilt for making her cry,he had never made her cry(excluding the time he told her that he _like _her) and he walked up to her trying to comfort her, but she ran away.

TenTen ran as fast as her leg would go, she was still tired from training but she was determine to get away from her love. She tried and tried but to only get his harsh words and not his complements.

All her time with him she thought he _like _because she was trying,but now she knew he was just trying to change her so that the he would not be look down.

Neji ran after her,he couldn't loose her,he knew him saying that he _like_ her instead of saying that he _love _her was very hurtful,but he would never want to change her.That was why he_ like _her, cause she's not like other girl,he can't believe that he had told her that,he doesn't like her to be quiet,cause then he knew that she was ok,he would never want her to be too strong like Sakura,cause then he would have an excuse to save her.

TenTen stopped at a lake that was surrounded by trees,flowers and butterflies. She felt so hurt,she just wanted him to _love _her for her. TenTen started to sing the song that Sakura sang when Sasuke went out with another girl because that girl was stronger than her,but now Sakura and Sasuke are together becasue of that song.

Singing:**_"belong to me... _**

It's not that I dont wanna share my life with you baby  
It's just that I'm the one I need to be true to baby  
And I won't give up me to be part of you  
It's not that I don't wanna have you in my life baby  
It's just you gotta know that it's got to be right baby  
Before I open up my heart to you  
I don't need somebody to complete me  
I complete myselfNobody's got to belong to somebody else  
I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

I gotta let you know before I let you in, baby  
That who I am is not about who Im with, baby  
That don't mean I don't wanna be here with you  
I do

I don't need somebody to complete me  
I want you to know  
I'll give up my love but I'm not giving up my soul  
I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

Oh yea

Love don't mean changing who you are to be  
Who somebody wants you to be  
Nobody's got to belong to nobody

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection

I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me"

TenTen can feel a powerful chakra near her,but she did not know feeling scare,she took out a kunai and threw it at the source.

"TenTen?""Is that you?"asked a familiar voice. TenTen turn around to find...

* * *

Okay now you just have to wait for the next part.This is a two-shot!Please review or give me ur oppinion 


End file.
